DeNile
by AliasDemon99
Summary: Sorta AU; SF never happened and Vaughn and Syd went on a little fling that ends up with more than they bargained for......~ Can Vaughn's mom accept Sydney?~
1. Unimaginable

Title: De-Nile  
  
Author: AliasDemon99  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I think, maybe PG)  
  
Summary: Sorta AU; SF never happened and Vaughn and Syd went on a little fling that ends up with consequences that Syd can't accept and she begins to float down that river in Africa called..De-Nile.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of alias. Not its characters, nothing. Ok?  
  
Feedback: Sure!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Unimaginable  
  
  
  
  
It's my day off. Finally. But today, I would rather be hanging out with Francie,...or even Will for that matter. He's been a little annoying lately. I suppose it's because I refuse to let him continue his "investigations" into Danny's death. But no matter.   
  
A few nights ago I was finally sitting in the "man of my dream's" arms. We couldn't stand it anymore, being separated from each other romantically,. so we took matters into our own hands. It was so perfect.   
  
And so here I sit on my couch. Francie is at work, catering some rich guy's party, and I am here, alone, bored, but happy. I wish my life were this simple all the time.   
  
But all I can think about as I sit here is that night. That fling. Maybe it was a mistake. I was deeply regretting it now. That is because I am already a week late. This is NOT GOOD!  
  
I can't do this until SD-6 is taken down. But now, it is just a HUGE, GIGANTIC, R I S K!!!!!  
  
How could I have been so stupid! I hadn't even used any protection! God I am SUCH AN IDIOT!  
  
But it just can't be. No. I am NOT pregnant. It is impossible. Maybe, if I keep denying that I am pregnant it will really come true. Yes. I will deny it and it will all go away. Far,far away....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three months later......  
  
  
  
"Sydney!"  
  
"What Francie!?"  
  
"You are scaring me Syd! You are pregnant, not gaining weight! You have to admit it! Why are you so afraid? ! Why are you denying it?! Will can tell, your father can tell, and I can tell! What on earth happened? Who have you slept with?!!" She was so frantic it was amazing.  
  
"Fran, I am just gaining a few extra pounds! I am NOT pregnant! It is impossible!" I shout at her just as frantically.  
  
"Sydney, you must tell me,who have you slept with?!!" now she was really angry.  
"Does the father even know? Good God Syd!" 


	2. Resolve

It was those times that I thanked god Sd-6 had not found out about my pregnancy. I had been making sure to wear baggier clothes and it worked like a charm because SD-6 never noticed. But even then, I knew it couldn't go on forever. I had to get somewhere safe before I got to big to hide it. The only way to do that, was disappear. From the face of the earth. Not literally of course, but that was sure what it felt like at the time. SD-6 would have to wait. Even if I had to give up on taking them down, I had to do it. My life was no longer only about me and my goals, dreams, and wishes, it was also about this baby's life and protection.  
  
I ended up contacting Vaughn that same day after Francie confronted me. He didn't know I was going to have his child. But he needed to know.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hi." I spoke shyly, not sure of what else to say.  
  
"Hey." Vaughn responded warmly. "Is something wrong Syd?" His forehead wrinkled in concern as he asked the last part.  
  
"Actually, there is. There is something really important that I need to tell you." Sydney slowed.  
  
"Of course." Vaughn urged me on.  
  
"You remember about three months ago-when we a..."   
  
He smiled secretively. "Of course I do."  
  
"Well...you see...I'm ......pregnant." I finally managed to blurt it out.  
  
"What?" He looked incredulous.  
  
I disappointed him. For the first time in our relationship, I had really disappointed him. I was more than crushed, I was completely heart-broken.  
  
Many seconds passed before the silence was broken by Vaughn.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid!" Instead of his anger being toward me, it was aimed at himself. I kind of wished he had been angry at me instead.  
  
"Vaughn. It is in the past now. We can do nothing to change what has already happened. Right now I need you to help me find somewhere safe to go for ...an indefinite amount of time." I attempted.  
  
Vaughn placed his hand to his forehead for several minutes. He finally pulled out his cell. I was more than surprised to hear him call my father.  
  
"Jack. It's Vaughn. We have a problem. Could you come down to the warehouse. Now?"   
  
I assumed my father agreed because Vaughn snapped the phone closed and turned to me.  
  
"Everything is gonna be okay now." He seemed to be able to instantly wash away all of my problems with only those few words. And I was more than grateful for this.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Now, a year later with a nine-month-old baby girl, I often recite those same words to myself and pray that they will continue to be true.  
  
I was transported to Germany in secrecy about 2 days after that meeting. Vaughn couldn't come with me. I went under the alias Brianna Peters, changed from a brunette to a dirty blond color, got some gorgeous green contacts that reminded me of Vaughn every time I looked in the mirror, and eventually had a baby girl named Bernadette Peters as a single mother.  
  
I have a small but decent apartment on the outskirts of the capital city that I adore. The only thing missing, is a loving husband, Michael Vaughn. And I may never have him. 


	3. Secret Eyes

*  
De-Nile  
*  
Chapter Three: Secret Eyes  
*  
  
Someone is watching me. I can feel it. When I hold Bernadette, I can feel their secretive eyes on me. The hairs on the back of my neck and arms rise with anticipation. I am unsure what to do, should I run? Should I hold down the 'fort'? I can't decide.  
  
  
The decision is made for me when I get a knock on the door that evening. I hold my daughter close to me. Cautiously looking through the peephole, I see the four best faces in the world.  
  
I swing open the door quickly, a smile lighting my face for the first time in weeks.  
  
"Sydney!" All four guests shout at once. Before me stand Will, Francie, my father, and Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn almost immediately takes me protectively into his arms, careful of our baby as he holds on tightly. My father smiles, as do Francie and Will. I am no longer Brianna Peters, and my daughter is no longer Bernadette Peters, we are Sydney Bristow and Bernadette Bristow.  
  
After kissing me lovingly for a minute, Vaughn backs off, kindly allowing my dad and friends to embrace me.  
  
Several hours of crying, talking, and hugging later, we are at the airport, ready to board a flight home. I could never be happier.  
  
Francie and Will learned the truth about me the day before, the same day SD-6 was taken down, along with Sloane. I can have my life back. And my lover.  
  
*  
Three months later  
*  
  
"Hey Syd! Have you seen my suede jacket?" Michael calls, rushing from room to room in his gorgeous new house in Los Angeles. The house he shares with his wife and daughter.  
  
Two weeks after Sydney's return, she and Michael eloped. No one was told until a week later. Jack was supportive, as were Francie and Will. Michael and Sydney were preparing to visit his mother, who knew nothing of Sydney or Bernadette. For all she knew, her son was simply joining her for a Sunday meal.  
  
Vaughn hated to spring this on his mother, but it had to be done that way. They were going to tell her the truth about Sydney's mother's assassination of William Vaughn, and nerves would be running high.  
  
"Right here!" Sydney gave Vaughn his jacket as she put her daughter's tiny one on.  
  
"Let's go." Sydney prompted nervously.  
  
  
  
45 minutes later they were pulling into Maureen Vaughn's driveway.  
  
"You ready?" Vaughn asked his wife.  
  
Sydney slowly nodded her head.  
  
  
Surprise was written all over Mrs. Vaughn's face when her son appeared on her doorstep accompanied by a woman and a baby girl.  
  
"Hello Maman!" Michael pushed the door open, worried his mother would close it in their faces if he didn't.  
  
"Why don't we all sit down, there is something that needs to be discussed." Michael closed the door and ushered everyone into the sitting room.  
  
Once everyone was seated, he began explaining.  
  
"Maman, this is my wife, Sydney Bristow. And this is our daughter, Bernadette Bristow Vaughn."  
  
Maureen gaped at them.  
  
An hour later found the story of Sydney's life at SD-6 completed, the last three years summed up in an hour.  
  
Maureen had immediately taken a liking to Sydney and their child, smiling warmly and offering sympathy for Sydney's life at SD-6.  
  
The only thing left to explain was Irina Derevko.  
  
"There is one more thing Maman..." Michael ventured off.  
  
"Sydney's mother, who died when she was six, well, she was an agent of a ruthless organization called the KGB, you've heard of them, yes?"  
  
Maureen nodded sadly.  
  
"Her real name was Irina Derevko. The KGB ordered her to marry Jack and have Sydney. But when Sydney was six Irina Derevko drove off a bridge, faking her death.   
but when she was posing as Laura Bristow, she killed 12 CIA officers. One was Dad."  
  
Suddenly, Maureen's expression turned cold.  
  
"Irina Derevko is still alive somewhere today, and the CIA is always hunting for her..." Michael tried to finish but was cut off by Maureen.  
  
  
"Comment pourriez vous introduire cette chienne dans notre maison, la fille du tueur de votre père?!" (How could you bring this bitch into our house, the daughter of your father's killer?!) Maureen switched to her native language abruptly.  
  
Sydney winced, clutching her daughter closer to her chest. Closing her eyes, the words repeated themselves over and over in her head. It was worse than torture.  
  
"MAMAN!!!" Vaughn whispered dangerously. "She speaks French."   
  
Maureen looked awed, but only momentarily. She soon turned angry again, fury raging in her once sympathetic eyes.  
  
"Sydney deserves none of this, we are leaving." Vaughn stood, grabbing Sydney's hand and racing her out the door.  
  
Sydney cried the entire way back to their house. Hurt more than could be imagined.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sydney" Vaughn sighed as they sat in the car in front of their home. Their daughter asleep in the back in her safety seat.  
  
"I..I deserved it. I am a horrible person. I'm so sorry Michael." Sydney sobbed.  
  
"No! No Sydney! It is not your fault! You are not your mother!" Michael reached across to embrace her, but grabbed air as Sydney darted from the car, running away, down the empty street.  
  
"Sydney!!!" Michael yelled after her, jumping out of the car to follow. But she was gone. He would never find her now.  
  
Michael's shoulders hung as he lifted Bernadette from her seat and into the house, settling her into a crib by the couch. And there he sat. Silent. Waiting for Sydney to return. 


	4. The Only Thing Left

*  
Chapter Four: The Only Thing Left  
  
*  
  
Will was abruptly awakened by a knock on his door. A glance at his clock told him it was nearly 10pm. Stumbling wearily to the door, he opened it to reveal a shaking Sydney Bristow Vaughn.  
  
"Syd! What's wrong?" Will pulled her inside, ushering her to his couch.  
  
Sydney sobbed on his shoulder for what seemed like hours, just holding onto him like he was the only thing she had left in the world.  
  
"Sydney, please, tell me what happened?" Will put a few strands of loose hair behind her ear gently.  
  
"She hates me Will, she hates me." Sydney managed to choke out before being wracked with more sobs.  
  
"Who hates you Syd, who?" Will forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"My mother in law." Sydney started to compose herself.  
  
"Oh Syd, I bet she doesn't hate you." Will tried to soothe her.  
  
"No! I deserve it! I am the daughter of her husband's killer. I am a horrible, awful, evil person!" She began to cry again, her face becoming more and more blotchy with every tear, her eyes bloodshot.  
  
"No Syd, she just needs time to soak it up, she will understand. I promise." Will knew it was unfair of him to promise her something like that, but he would have done anything to relieve her of her guilt.  
  
After nearly another full hour of sobbing, Sydney fell asleep in Will's arms. When Will was sure of this, he carefully lifted himself off the couch, not wanting to wake her. Finding the phone in the next room, he dialed a new number.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Mike? It's Will."  
  
"Thank God. Is Sydney with you?"  
  
"Yah she-" Will was cut off by the sound of gunshots close by.  
  
"Will! What's going on? Is Sydney okay?!"  
  
When no response came, Vaughn grabbed Bernadette, afraid to leave her with a neighbor in case something bad was happening. A minute later, he found himself on the road to Will's house.  
  
~  
  
"Sydney?" Will quickly dropped the phone and ran into the next room. The couch was empty.  
  
"Sydney!?" He called more urgently this time, heading toward the kitchen.   
  
Backed up against a counter, he saw Sydney, fear shining in her eyes. And across from her, gun drawn, stood someone Will had never seen before. A woman in her mid 50s, with a stunning resemblance to Vaughn, and piercing green eyes. 


	5. The Desire

*  
  
Chapter Five: The Desire  
  
*  
Sydney pressed herself against the counter of Will's kitchen as Brigitte Vaughn cocked her gun, her hands shaking.  
  
"You think you can just come to my home, unannounced, and tell me that you are sorry that your mother killed my husband!?" Brigitte raged, her finger dancing dangerously over the trigger.  
  
Sydney was frozen. All of a sudden, her fighting skills were forgotten. She stared into the barrel of the gun, eyes wide in terror.  
  
"Well, I won't have you ruining my son's or my life!" And she pulled the trigger.  
  
"No!" Will yelled, rushing in to support Sydney as she collapsed.  
  
~^~^~  
  
Sydney awoke to the sound of a heart monitor. She immediately tensed, remembering how she had ended up at the hospital. Her mother in law shot her, but she had bad aim, even at such close range. She guessed the bullet had found it's way into her left shoulder as a dull throb engulfed it.  
  
"Sydney? Are you awake?"   
  
Michael.  
  
"Mike?" Sydney asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes babe, I'm here." He held her hand in his own, massaging her knuckles.  
  
"Where is Bernadette?" Sydney asked worriedly, trying to look around the room.  
  
"She's right here." Answered another male voice from behind Vaughn.  
  
Will approached her bed, Bernadette in his arms.  
  
Sydney barely managed to smile at her little girl before falling out of consciousness again.  
  
~^~^~  
  
Vaughn and Will moved outside Sydney's room to talk, leaving the baby with one of the nurses.   
  
"So I guess she's gonna be alright." Will assured Vaughn cautiously.  
  
The two men were interrupted by a doctor in white scrubs carrying a plain file. "Mr. Vaughn, there is a call for you at the front desk, it sounds urgent."  
  
Vaughn and Will thanked him quickly, rushing to the front desk.  
  
"Hello?" Vaughn asked, holding the phone tight against his ear.  
  
"Your mother has been put in custody. We have not decided what to do with her yet, but we should decide soon. I am on my way to the hospital now, see you in 5." Jack said in one fell swoop, not even bothering with a greeting or departing word.  
  
"Who was it?" Will asked as Vaughn replaced the phone in its cradle. "Jack, he's on his way."  
  
"Ok, so I suppose we should head back to the room." Will prompted Vaughn to follow him.  
  
They had barely made it halfway down the hallway toward Sydney's room when about a dozen doctors came out of nowhere, barging into her room.  
  
Vaughn was about to ask what was going on, but the incessant beeping told him everything. He and Will watched helplessly as the doctors worked to put Sydney's heart rate back to normal. After a few grueling minutes, she was stable.  
  
"She has lost so much blood,.." The doctor trailed off as he emerged from the room.  
  
"Is she...going to ... make it?" Vaughn pleaded.  
  
The doctor paused, "We can't be sure, but the chances are pretty low, even if we keep giving her blood, she is still so weak. And she has to have the desire to live, or our efforts will mean nothing." He added as an afterthought.  
  
Vaughn stared at the floor, on the verge of tears, "You're saying she doesn't want to live?"   
  
The doctor was silent for a moment, then returned to Sydney's side.  
  
Vaughn knew right then what he had to do. As soon as Jack arrived he would go to see his mother, maybe for the last time, if he was lucky.  
  
~^~^~  
REVIEW~!!!  
^~^~^ 


End file.
